Running is a high-impact sport that imparts significant muscle vibration to the large muscle groups in the legs—namely the muscle groups in the thigh area and the calf area—when the runner's foot strikes the ground. Some consequences of this may include small micro-tears in the muscle groups and/or swelling, both of which may lead to muscle fatigue, edema, soreness, and a possible decrease in athletic performance. Traditional running apparel is generally configured to have moisture-management properties and to be lightweight, breathable, and non-constricting. However, traditional running apparel largely fails to address the problems noted above.